A Dress
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Three times Bilbo dressed in female clothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! This is a request by **__**Vampygurl402.**__** This is going to be a three shot fic. Please, please review. Thank you**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It was like any other day in the royal sweet in the Lonely Mountain. Thorin woke up before his husband, Bilbo, and started to get dress for the day for his kingly duties. Half-way out the door, Thorin would hear Bilbo waken from his deep slumber and like any other day, he would walk back to their shared bed and smile at his one's sleepily smile. Bilbo would stand after he stretched in bed before making his way towards Thorin. He would kiss Thorin on the cheek before walking away to get ready for the day. Thorin would watch him go before leaving their rooms.

Bilbo sighed; the day had all, but started like any other day. That is until he had ran into Fili and Kili who were running down the hall towards his rooms with sheepishly smiles on their lips. He would have left them be, but Fili had gone and grabbed him before he was led to their mother's rooms. Bilbo could only sigh as he was thrown into the room without the brothers by his side.

"Bilbo!" Dis called out from her hidden place. Bilbo looked over to the general sound of her voice before walking towards the opened closet. He grew worried with how she stood staring at him, judging his size. It did not set well with him. He was about to open his mouth to question her when suddenly something was thrusted into his hands. He blinked down at the strange hoops and clothe as he was being pushed into another side of Dis's room. With the help of the dwarven women, Bilbo somehow found himself dressed in a deep, royal blue gown that clung to his body in all the right places. The hoops found themselves on the ground forgotten by the dwarf and hobbit.

"You look wonderful, dear." Dis stated as she looked the hobbit from shoulders to his covered feet. The gown that she forced the poor hobbit into was clinging to the right places, the shoulders were not covered by any materiel, but the cut went further down the front than the back. Dark purple lace peeked from under the grown with blue sparkles that was entwined in the lace sparkled in the low lighting of the room.

"Now your hair." Dis mumbled before Bilbo could throw a fit. She dragged the hobbit to a chair that sat in front of a mirror. She pulled the long strands that curled down Bilbo's back and started with a large braid. She loosened the braid before she took the braid and wrapping it into a bun. A few loose strands fell from the braid as it was being wrapped. The curls were twisted before it too was wrapped around the bun. Lastly she turned Bilbo to face her before she braided a simple braid in front before clasping a bead at the end. It was one of beads that Thorin had given to him after their wedding.

"Now listen closely," Dis said as she laid her hands on the hobbit's shoulders. Her grip tight on the poor creature before her, Bilbo only blinked as he tried to understand what was being said to him. "Kili needs you to act like his lass."

"Why?" Bilbo asked once she stopped talking and waited for him to speak.

"I have said this millions of times, but the man in the Durin are complete idiots. Kili has a stocker and said idiot decided to act nice to her. She took it the wrong time and now he can't get rid of her and that's where you come in, Bilbo." Dis stated as she guided the surprised hobbit towards the hall.

"Wait!" Bilbo called out before they could leave the room. They looked at each other, daring the other. "What of Thorin?"

"He won't recognize you." Dis stated after he had spoken. She went to open the door, but Bilbo's hand stopped her before she could even turn the door handle. She looked at the hobbit sideways.

"He will," Bilbo stated as he tried to settle his nerves. He didn't like how the princess was looking at him. He gestured to his body before he spoke, once again. "I dressed like this once."

"You got to tell me that one." Dis stated before she somehow got them out of her room. Kili was standing on the other side looking like a scared loin. Bilbo chuckled lightly; it wasn't every day that Kili or Fili got scared of something.

"Well, let's just say we were in dale and we majorly needed food. I have never seen Thorin act so jealous of Nori. It was not a pretty sight." Bilbo mumbled before he was once again whisked away, but this time by Kili.

**~Line Break~**

"Thank, Uncle Bilbo for helping me." Kili whispered as they both walked hand in hand down the market avoiding any places that Thorin might be. Bilbo only smiled as he leaned into Kili's body.

"You or Fili is getting out of this." Bilbo stated before he was forced to stop before a nice looking dwarf. All three only stood there watching each other. It was the female dwarf that spoke first.

"Kili dear, who is this?" She asked with a deadly glare towards Bilbo. Bilbo frowned as Kili tried to think of a name that would fit him. He saw how the she-dwarf was growing impatient with each second that ticked by. Bilbo sighed.

"Belladonna." Bilbo answered with a very sweet smile. The she-dwarf looked at her more fully with her eyes even narrowed. If Bilbo could withstand Thorin's angry glares, she was nothing, but he still wanted to shiver. Dwarfs could be scary when provoked and he hadn't even done anything, except speak.

"Belladonna?" She slowly stated as if she was talking to an infant. Bilbo didn't growl at the settled insult to his mother's name, but he only nodded his head with that ever sweet smile. She didn't look too happy. "You married this _thing_?" The word 'thing' was spitted out like venom. She had spotted his marriage ear clasp. Bilbo narrowed his eyes as he felt his nephew's hand on his arm.

"It was a private affair. Fili could tell you all about it." Kili stated while looking at his uncle, hoping that Bilbo wouldn't explode. The she-dwarf huffed and before she could dig herself a grave, Fili came strolling up with a huge smile on his face. Fili stood next to Bilbo with such a smile that the small hobbit wanted to kick him or stab him. Why did he find this funny?

"Fili, why don't you tell her how the wedding went?" Bilbo asked while looking at his other nephew with a deadly smile. Fili blinked as the smile dropped as he tried to come up with something to say. Bilbo really wanted to stab both of his nephews now. They were both trouble magnets, it is very trying at times.

Before anyone could speak another dwarf walked up to them. The star shaped hair that stood on the dwarfs head was not a sight that Bilbo wanted. He was not going to hear the end of this. The new dwarf looked around the small group with a twitch of lips as if trying to not laugh.

"What is going on?" The new dwarf asked when no one spoke for a long time. The two princes looked like they were sweating bullets and the hobbit was ready to kill both princes, but he didn't know how the lass was in the picture.

"Nori," Bilbo mumbled as he tried to look around. He sighed when he didn't spot Thorin anywhere. "Help?" He asked secondly as prayed to the heavens in his mind.

"With?"

"Kili's and I wedding…" Bilbo trilled off as if he wanted to say something else. Nori looked at him as if the hobbit was crazy before slowly, very slowly the pieces fell into place.

"Ah, yes the wedding…" He states before he wrapped his arm around the female dwarf's shoulders before walking away with her by his side. He looked back at them with a huge smile as if telling them that they owe him one. The three sighed.

_**AN: Well? Please let me know what you guys think, thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello! Hope everyone likes this chapter, please don't forget to review. Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

__**Spy**

Bilbo lifted the skirts of his dress slightly off the floor as he snuck around a corner. The shadows lusciously graced him in kisses as he walked quietly across the stone floor. His eyes narrowed as he got closer to the room that he was not allowed to enter. Those old fools had no right to have a say in what he could do or say. He heard those old dwarven fools yelling and arguing over something or another, but one set of words that was thrown into the air had him boiling with rage.

His sudden rage boiled deep under his skin, curling around him. He wanted to go right in there and demand why they make the choices. Why they order the king to…to…he couldn't even say it. These fools were traditional in one way or another. They wouldn't change even if the king order them to. The low growl that rippled across the hall and into the room, Bilbo froze in a bent over position as he watched how an unknown dwarf woman looked over to his husband with such lust colored eyes. He felt the tips of teeth dig deep into his bottom lip.

Bilbo watched how his one and only moved a little further away from the wondering hand of the dwarf as he tried to hide the slight motion. His smirk that graced his face would have made his lovely husband be proud of him, but the glare that was leveled on the female was most wishing for her to burst into flames. When the flames didn't come to life, Bilbo swallowed around an anger lump that somehow found its way in the back of his throat. He pulled away from the scene with anger steps down the hall.

Bilbo found himself in his sister-in-law's room with an anger huff of breath. Dis looked at him with a raised brow as she had not seen Bilbo in a dress, not since her son's stocker incident. To see him in the same style of dress from that day, but in different colors had her raising a brow in question.

"I need your help, Dis." Bilbo states as he replayed the scene in his head. The anger he felt than started to dwindle as if he had lost his anger filled flame. Dis waited for the hobbit to speak as she guiding them to a sitting area. The hobbit looked like he lost all his will. He had gotten pale, well paler.

"With what, Bilbo?" Dis asked after she realized that Bilbo wasn't going to speak. Bilbo looked at her with dark eyes with untold emotions that she couldn't name.

"I need to spy on Thorin." Bilbo stated with a frown. Dis lifted her brow in wonder.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"He has a stocker." Bilbo all, but stated with his voice darkening and becoming cold. Bilbo watched how the dwarf princess's eyes widen before she started chuckling. Bilbo smiled softly as he watch the dwarf bend over with tears falling from her eyes, all due to laughter that had her shoulders shaking lightly. Once she was calmed and just mere chuckles were falling her lips, Dis only nodded her head as she stood up. Bilbo followed her.

She pulled the large stone like doors opened with a small grunt from the force. She gestured the hobbit to strip before pulling out a new set of skirts. She handed over the dark colored fabric and pushed the hobbit over to a screen.

Bilbo rounded the screen after he finished getting dressed. Dis walked over to him and started to tug and pull on some areas before she smiled. The dress now fit in places that brought out the hobbit's natural curves. The golden red dress brought his amber brown eyes out like a loyal guide dog. His skirts fell over his knees, reaching the floor and covered his feet. The lacy underline was lightly colored to make the golden red fabric to stand out.

"Lovely." Dis stated as she looked the hobbit over Bilbo blushed lightly at her comment before he followed her to the seat in front of the mirror. Dis pulled two thick clumps of hair before placing the rest into a ponytail. She braided the sides before she twisted the braids around the base of the ponytail.

"Simple, Thorin won't recognize you." Dis stated after she pulled away from the hobbit's hair. Bilbo stood up and smiled and said his thanks before he left the room. Dis smiled as she shook her head.

"Man." She mumbled.

**~Line Break~**

Bilbo smiled sweetly as he approached the female dwarf that he had seen earlier that day. The smile reached his eyes and he stood in front of her, blocking her view of his husband. The glare that was being thrown to his body was only making him want to throttle her.

"How may I help you?" She asked sweetly as she tried to get around him. Bilbo took a step to block her view once again, he just smiled. "Well?" She asked again with her arms crossed as she glowered towards him. Bilbo only kept his smile.

"He's quite a sight, right?" Bilbo asked once he found his voice. He didn't want to give her any reason to leave his side.

"Who?"

"The king." Bilbo whispered softly as he leaned in. The scent that was coming off of her almost had him gagging. He kept the scent coded in his mind as he felt her move in closer. She had taken the bait, now he had to wait for her to sink.

They started to talk about Thorin without anyone interfering thanks to Nori, who had known about his plan before the hobbit found himself in Dis's rooms.

**~Line Break~**

Bilbo sat in his bed with a book in his lap as he waited for Thorin to enter their shared room. Not two seconds of thinking of Thorin, said king enter their room with a smile on his face. Bilbo smiled back before he felt the other's wrap their arms around the hobbit. Bilbo leaned into the warm chest and took the air in around him. The natural scent of his one love filled him. His smile brightened as he guided the other over his body.

"What brought this on?" Thorin asked after he found himself over the hobbit with his thighs pressing into the hobbit's. Their lips mere inches apart from each other, eyes blazing with want and love. Bilbo only smiled before he claimed those lips in a sinful, soul sucking kiss that had the dwarf gasping for breath.

_**AN: Well? Please Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello! Here's the long awaited chapter that everyone has been waiting on. I had a lot going last week and didn't have any time to post. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review, thanks! **_

_**Thank you all for those who have reviewed before. Thank you!**_

_**ENJOY! **_

**The first Time**

Bilbo looked back over towards Fili and Kili with a mock glare before glaring down at the clothes that covered his hobbit like body. The frills that decorated the ends of the skirt stared back up with matching cuffs. Bilbo wanted to drown the two princes with the looks that they were giving him. He had never, never been this embarrassed since he came of age. He had at one time before his mother died, dressed for her amusement. He was fine with it than, but now…he wanted to drown the princes that had tricked him into this situation.

The tick in his left eye worsened as he looked longer down at himself. His feet were covered by boots that hide his very large feet from sight, frills ended at his ankles in a shade of deep ocean blue that made the skirt seem bigger than what it is. The deep earthy colors wrapped the frills to reach the curve of his shoulders. The cuffs around his wrist were torn from the stitching by Bilbo after the silly frills started itching.

He _DIDN'T_ want to do this. _They_ had _tricked_ him into doing this. Bilbo was going to get the princes and Nori back even if it takes his life in the process.

Bilbo sighed as the princes walked away from him to stay hidden in the shadows as Nori followed him, also in the shadows. His golden chocolate brown eyes gazed down at the wooden bridge that he walked on. The half frozen water below him looked inviting. He could throw one of the princes or both into the lake. He could…shaking his head, Bilbo started to focus at the task before him.

He looked both ways as he hid in the shadows slightly. The hobbit leaned against the food storage warehouse with his breath unheard, unseen to the naked eye. He creeped along the warehouse with his ears opened his footsteps light. He listened for any noise from inside. Nothing was heard from being pressed to the door, Bilbo walked into the warehouse.

He suddenly stopped as someone large stood in front of him after he had left the warehouse with his pockets full. Bilbo's eyes widen as he took the look of a scared mouse. The man before him only lifted a brow before taking the tiny wrist of the thief and started to tug the creature or child down towards the Lake Master's home.

Bilbo tugged furiously to get out the strong grip to only wince when he felt the hold tighten even harder. He moaned softly at the grip and at the sight of the Lake Master's house. The large building loomed over him as the doors were opened and he was pulled inside without any care to his own person. The slight pressure at his wrist tightened even more as he dug his heels into the carpeted floor. He was pulled strongly that it had him flying to the floor in front of the Lake Master.

Brown looked into the beady eyes of the Lake Master.

"A thief?" The Lake Master mumbled in thought as he looked over the small form that laid on the floor before him. His eyes ogled the silky skin that was exposed by the dress. "A pretty thief." He stated low as he reached down to graze his fingers against the skin. He watched how the thief glared at him, but before the little form could move the Lake Master grabbed ahold of the thief's hair.

"Now, Now play nice. Wouldn't want to bruise your pretty face, now do we?" The Lake Master taunted as he lifted the small form's head to stare into those strange colored eyes once more. The golden chocolate brown eyes narrowed in a glower. The Lake Master only smirked as he brought the thief's head closer to himself and let his other hand take a route down the body.

"You filt-" Bilbo growled out until a hand smacked him across the cheek snapping his head to the right, pulling a few strands of hair out from his scalp. Blood formed drops onto the carpet floor where it dripped from Bilbo's parted mouth. He had made no sound for the Lake Master. Bilbo smirked.

Dwarfs are good for something; he thought as he felt the large hand of the human grab ahold of him once again and pulled him sharply to the side. The Lake Master let out a growl as he let his hand release the smaller form and watched how the body slammed hard into the floor. The sharp cry that the creature before him cried out had him smiling cruelly.

"Sir," the man that had only stood there and watched looked between the two. He didn't even feel guilty for the smaller form that was shivering on the floor, but as he looked at the Lake Master he stood straighter. "What do you wish to do with him?" He asked once the beady eyes of the Master were looking at him.

"Let him stand with the others." The Lake Master stated as he turned to take a seat behind his desk. "Stealing is a capital offense, his punishment is death." He stated after he leaned heavily into the leather seat.

"As you wish, Sir." The stand byer stated as he took the form from the floor and started for the door. Bilbo was tugging hard against the hold that the human held on him, but the sudden twist of his wrist had him frozen and almost falling over his feet with a horrible cry of pain sounding from him. Bilbo stopped all his struggling than.

**~Line Break~**

Bilbo was standing on a platform that held several others. Three ropes were hanging in front of him and a large crowd stood before the large platform. He dropped his head to gaze at the wooden flooring before he was once again pushed and falling over his feet towards one of the rounded ropes. Bilbo felt the stringy material slip over his head as he heard his crimes be read out loud.

He only wanted to help, but _this_ happens. Loads of help he was.

Bilbo waited for the sudden disappearance of the little ledge that he stood on. He listened as people mumbled among themselves, felt their heated glares on him. The soggy frills clung to his ankles, as his hair clung to the skin as it started to rain. The freezing rain didn't help the helpless feelings that are willing to the surface at the sight of his life passing before him.

A sudden yell and a sharp thud of being imbedded into the wood above him had him dropping as the plank disappeared. He dropped to the ground in a muddy heap before he could gain his footing again; he was grabbed from behind and pulled over a shoulder.

The last thing he heard was shouts of anger dwarfs coming to his rescue.

**~Line Break~**

Bilbo woke to furs surrounding him from all directions with a leather coat lying on top of him. Candles were lit casting the room in a low glow, warming the room to chase the damped cool air out. Bilbo groaned as he felt the pounding of a headache made itself known. His tongue felt like cotton and stuck to the roof of his mouth and when he tried to open his eyes completely, Bilbo blinked.

_Am I dead?_ He thought as he looked around the room. The room was bare of anything, except for him and the cot that he laid on and the furs that laid upon him. Bilbo watched as the door to the room opened slowly.

Heart racing, Bilbo watched how a dwarf walked into the room. Their eyes meet before either could look away; the dwarf was by his side in seconds.

"Are you okay?" The gruff, husky voice of the dwarf rolled over him making him flush slightly. The dwarf reached over to him and checked him over from head to toe before once again looking straight at the hobbit.

"I-I am fine," Bilbo started as hands reached out towards the furs. Those same hands softly touched his body with determination. Bilbo felt fingers ghost over his stomach as they slowly descended down towards his thighs. "Thorin." His voice was soft as he watched with heated eyes at the dwarf.

Thorin looked back up into those chocolate brown eyes and smiled softly. He leaned up to check the hobbit's temperature. Foreheads touching, Thorin looked into the sudden glowing eyes with soft gaze. His features softened even more as he kept his forehead attached to the slight sweaty hobbit forehead. They didn't look away from the other.

"I'm glade." Thorin whispered. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked after the smile that he was graced with. At the question, the smile dropped and the slight downward sideway gaze told him that the Lake Master had hurt his hobbit. The light yellowish, healing bruise made more since now that the hobbit admitted to the abuse. Thorin growled at the thought of his hobbit being hurt.

"Tho-Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he felt the forehead leave his. A pair of lips suddenly were placed upon the bruise and with such care, Bilbo felt Thorin press his lips against the wound. The slight pressure didn't hurt as much as before. He then felt the soft nip to his lips and before he could verbally protest, Thorin sealed his lips with his own.

"Thorin." Bilbo whispered after Thorin pulled away from him. The dark gaze that was looking at him woke up the sudden need to be claim. Bilbo whine softly as he felt Thorin's lips graze across his neck and over his collar bone. Bilbo brought one of his hands and threaded it through the ink black hair of the dwarven king as he let his head roll to the side so the Thorin could have more room to run his lips and tongue across his skin.

The furs were removed from his body as Thorin climbed into the cot. Thorin leaned over the hobbit with lustful eyes that gazed with love at the hobbit as he softly kissed Bilbo. Bilbo felt his arms wrap themselves around the neck of the king while he felt the king's thighs press into his hips. The bulge that the dwarf supported dug into his own bulging cock. He groaned lightly with the dwarf's lips still on his as he felt Thorin thrusted hard to add some friction between their cocks.

"Did he touch you?" Thorin asked after he pulled away. Bilbo could nod his head as no sound could come out from his mouth. Thorin growled. "Where?" He asked lightly as an instinct consumed him from the core. A more primal instinct had Thorin kissing and nipping the hobbit, marking the hobbit his.

"Face and _ah_ shoulder." Bilbo answered the best he could with Thorin still working at the junction of his neck. The sharp inhale before a deep bite had Bilbo gasping lightly in pain. Thorin had sunk his teeth into the shoulder, drawing blood. He tried to sooth the mark with his tongue as he kissed said mark.

"I'm sorry." Thorin mumbled as he pulled away from the mark to look straight into Bilbo's face. The soft gaze that the hobbit was giving him was filling him with love and happiness that he had to kiss the hobbit fully on his lips.

They lost themselves between the two of them.

**~Years Later~**

Bilbo smiled as he retold his story to Dis when he first dressed in women clothing.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you guys thought, thanks!**_


End file.
